Ameno
by MJJWild
Summary: Ella escribía una carta sin saber si realmente algún día volvería a verlo, mañana partirían en el expreso de Hogwarts, él se convertiría en mortífago y ella en Auror. 'Ameno suelo imaginarte bueno, pero se que no lo eres...' [DM&HG]


Les recomiendo la canción "Ameno" de **Era** para leer este One-shoot, espero les guste...

* * *

**_Ameno..._**

Ella escribía una carta sin saber si realmente algún día volvería a verlo, mañana partirían en el expreso de Hogwarts, él se convertiría en mortífago y ella en Auror.

"_Nuestras rivalidades nos sobrepasan y ya no puedo creer que alguna vez fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, es difícil hacerlo, vos odias a los de mi clase, yo solo soy una excepción"_

Repasó en su mente las razones por las cual debía aceptar lo que él le había impuesto.

_"Puro vs Impura, Gryffindor vs Slytherin... Mortífago vs Auror, demasiado para mi... demasiado para ti ¿sigo enumerando?" _

**OoO**

- Jamás lograremos estar juntos Hermione, la vida nos lo impone y la sociedad lo acepta – había dicho él.

- Eso es mentira – replicó ella, alejándose de él dolorida – solo dime que no me amas y lo entenderé, pero no me mientas... no mas.

Furioso la tomó de los hombros y la pego con brusquedad a la pared.

- Lamento que no lo entiendas, yo fui hecho para odiar, pero con vos todo es distinto y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar, ni siquiera esto – dijo y se arremangó el brazo, enseñándole aquella marca – odio a los sangre sucia, odio a Voldemort, odia a mi padre y me odio a mi mismo... pero no a vos, a vos te adoro y es solamente por vos que me uní a él, para protegerte, para a asegurarme que nunca nadie te lastime.

- Draco, el único que me lastima sos vos... no hagas esto conmigo, no me alejes, prefiero morir a sentir las ganas de morirme con la sola idea de no tenerte nunca más junto a mi...

Él la besó buscando la manera de hacerla entender que aquello era lo mejor. La amaba, si que lo hacía y de una manera loca, pero no podía, no debía permanecer junto a ella.

- Lo siento Hermione.

Y llorando ella lo vio abandonar la mazmorra, dejándola derrumbarse.

**OoO**

Hermione suspiró y dejó su mirada perderse en los terrenos del castillo, cuantos momentos vividos, hubiera deseado que él le hiciera el amor una ultima vez, para marcarla con su olor y sus caricias, para hacerla sentirse amada, al menos una ultima vez...

"_Llévame al interior de tu alma, absórbeme, llévame. Revela, revela, ocultándote, ocultándome, llévame"_

**OoO**

Hermione había apagado la luz y cerrado los ojos, sus amigos la habían descubierto y ella no había tenido más opción que decir la verdad "amo a Draco Malfoy" como dolieron esas palabras a los oídos de Harry y ella se sintió morir cuando vio que evitaba mirarla a los ojos, totalmente decepcionado "¿realmente lo amas?" Pregunto aun sin mirarla "con todo mi corazón" había respondido ella. Harry había asentido derrotado y pidiendo disculpas se había retirado a su habitación.

Un cuerpo pesado se acomodó detrás de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, como si nunca más volviera hacerlo.

- Déjame hacerte el amor Hermione, déjame amarte esta noche – le susurró Draco con la voz ronca y ella supo que algo no estaba bien.

Casi con desesperación la quitó la parte superior de su pijama y bebió de su cuerpo la esencia mas deseada por él, la de su alma. Hermione había gemido al sentirlo besando, mordisqueando y apretando sus senos con sus manos. Él se despojó de su camisa rasgada y ella vio que estaba lastimado.

- Draco... – dijo a media voz mientras ponía una mano sobre el corte, como si un látigo lo hubiera golpeado.

Él la miró con sus ojos turbios de preocupación y con su varita cerró la herida.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Shh – la calló y volvió a besar sus senos, no quería preocuparla, solo quería hacerle el amor _por ultima vez_...

**OoO**

"_Revela señales imperceptibles, revela. Dime, dime, guerra como un espíritu mártir, revela"_

**OoO**

Con delicadeza envolvió su boca con sus labios y la besó. Con anhelo ella le permitió la entrada de su lengua, y lo sintió acariciar las paredes de su boca con desesperación, una mano bajó hasta su pantalón de noche y se lo quitó.

Draco la besó absorbiendo su delicadeza, ternura y entrega. Luego besó sus ojos, la comisura de su boca y la línea de su mandíbula, para bajar con pequeños mordiscos por su cuello hasta llegar a ese punto, donde se sentía su acelerada pulsación. Lamió aquella zona y succionó la piel suave. Con celeridad se quitó su propio pantalón y la sintió a ella acariciar estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e inmortalizó aquella sensación, fresca y única. Los dedos largos y suaves de Hermione jugaron por su ancha espalda y bajaron por su pecho hasta su abdomen. Ella lo miró a los ojos y él se dejó inundar por la calidez de su mirada. Luego, siguió bajando con su mano hasta alcanzar su ultima prenda: el bóxer.

**OoO**

"_Si tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad, creo que aprovecharía más el tiempo perdido, te odiaría menos a cambio de amarte más..._

_Ameno suelo imaginarte bueno, pero se que no lo eres y no te juzgo, yo te quiero igual; ameno suelo pensarme siendo pura, pero lo siento, aunque lo quisiera eso es algo que no puedo cambiar; ameno suelo soñarnos sin rivalidades, pero desde el comienzo ellas estuvieron y por más que fuimos capaz de esquivarlas, esta ultima nos sobrepaso, no fue una nimiedad sino un hecho; ameno suelo querernos en otro mundo, con otras ideologías, pero es algo imposible el nazismo existe... siempre lo hizo; ameno suelo creer que tanto odio no alberga tu corazón, pero me equivoco, odias todo, menos nuestro amor; ameno suelo querer odiarte, pero es imposible, aunque lo hiciera siempre terminaría amándote; ameno suelo desear existir solo en una historia, donde vos me odias y yo a vos, pero terminamos amándonos y superándolo todo, es una pena, me hubiera gustado que fuese así, no viviría más que unos párrafos, pero valdría la pena si vos me acompañaras en aquella hazaña... ¿lo harías si te lo pidiera? Yo creo que no, porque odias la música, la literatura, odias todo, menos nuestro amor; ameno suelo querer creer que no me lastimas, pero no es así, lo haces... es lo único que haces._

_Pero no te preocupes, yo te amo, eso no cambiará_

_En este momento quisiera creer que lo que me dijiste que sucederá mañana en la estación de King 'Cross es mentira, pero tus ojos fríos me recuerdan que no mentís, odias hacerlo, odias hablar de más, odias todo, menos nuestro amor ¿verdad? "_

**OoO**

Una mirada, cruzar solo una maldita mirada le había costado lastimarse la palma de sus manos por clavarse las uñas, intentando ser frío y distante, pero él bien sabía que si no fuera por Theodore que le había apoyado su mano sobre su hombro, habría mandado todo a la mierda y le habría partido la boca a besos.

- Es por ella Draco, hazlo por ella – le había recordado en un susurro.

Si, era por ella que lo hacía, pero ver la tristeza y soledad que opacaban su mirada infantil y cálida había sido un golpe bajo. Evitando verla, olerla o sentirla, subió ultimo en compañía de Nott al tren, todo estaba listo, morirían algunas personas, pero no le importaba, los odiaba a todos, odiaba tener que esperar para marcharse de Hogwarts, odiaba su futuro, odiaba a Voldemort, odiaba su ego, odiaba a todo, menos a su amor por Hermione. No obstante, al entrar en el primer compartimiento del tren la vio a ella, con una carta en sus manos y con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto que duró toda la noche anterior y parte de la mañana de aquel día.

- Te concedo cinco minutos – le dijo suavemente Theodore y salió del compartimiento. Draco le debía mucho a su único amigo, demasiado.

**OoO**

"_Simula señales imperceptibles, revela, simula señales imperceptibles Draco, revela"_

**OoO**

Hermione se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, él la había rodeado con sus brazos y la estaba besando. Anhelante le permitió la entrada a su boca y él soltó un sonido gutural de regocijo por sentirla en sus brazos _una última vez_. Nunca supieron a ciencia cierta cuando tiempo permanecieron unidos en aquel compartimiento, no obstante, al sentir el golpeo suave de Theodore en la puerta, Hermione deslizó con secretismo la carta en el bolsillo de la tunita de Draco y se separó de su cuerpo.

- Prometo que algún día volveré por ti – dijo él.

- No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir Draco, prefiero no esperarte y verte llegar, a perder mis años acunando una promesa absurda.

- Juro que lo haré.

- Entonces no te esperaré.

Con tristeza ella se alejó de él y dejó el compartimiento.

**OoO**

"_Acuno la esperanza de que no lo hagas, de que no intenten matarlo, porque me veré en la obligación de interceder entre él y ustedes, no creo que me entiendas, vos odias a las personas, odias la amistad, odias el sacrificio, odias todo, menos nuestro amor."_

**OoO**

El tren comenzó a dar leves sacudidas y Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse: el momento había llegado. Procurando no llamar la atención de sus amigos, sacó su varita y se preparó para lo que vendría. Finalmente el tren dio su ultima sacudida y gritos de terror se oyeron en el pasillo, solo a tres compartimientos de distancia "_Protego" _pensó Hermione y sintió como un hechizo rebotaba contra su escudo, recordó lo que Draco le había dicho y le pidió perdón en silencio, pero él no la entendería.

**OoO**

- Ellos entrarán en el tren cuando hayamos llegado a la estación King 'Cross – le había dicho – cuando se encuentren a tres compartimientos de distancia al de ustedes yo te inmovilizaré, por el resto despreocúpate, nada te pasará, no a vos...

Hermione lo miró con terror.

- Pero... mis amigos ¿qué pasará con Harry?

Draco desvió la mirada.

- Bastante tengo con evitar que te lastimen a vos... ellos van por Potter, el resto si no se meten... no les harán nada.

- Prefiero no pierdas tu tiempo en mi, yo lucharé por Harry.

Draco la tomó por los hombros con desesperación y terror ¿a caso no entendía?

- ¿Estas loca¡Te mataran!.

- No me importa morir por Harry

- ¡Yo debo matarlo, joder! – declaró y se alejó de ella.

- Sería una pena que tu odio sobrepase tu amor, sin embargo correré el riesgo.

**OoO**

Mortífagos destrozaron la puerta del compartimiento y se encontraron con cinco alumnos de Hogwarts empuñando sus varitas, listos para el duelo.

Draco miró a Hermione parada junto a Harry con su mirada perdida y empuñando su varita, sin temblar ni dudar.

**OoO**

"_Se que en ese momento me odiaras, pero no te preocupes te entiendo, yo también te odiaría si hicieses lo mismo"_

**OoO**

- Potter, espero estés listo para tu final – sonrió Spencer – al igual que tu amiguita impura.

El momento había llegado.

Jack avanzó con presunción e intentó conjurar una maldición asesina contra Hermione, sin embargo Draco fue más rápido.

- _¡Avada Kedavra! – _gritó y el mortífago calló a los pies de la castaña – odiaba que presumieras – agregó dirigiéndose al cuerpo inerte de Spencer

"Odias que presuma, que respire, que hable, porque odias todo, menos nuestro amor" pensó Hermione.

**OoO**

"_Espero sepas disculparme, pero en aquel momento, solo seremos enemigos, no pensaré en lo mucho que te amo, ni recordare la manera en que me hiciste el amor antes de alejarme de vos"_

**OoO**

- ¡Miren todos! – dijo Hermione y avanzó – los nuevos reclutas. Que honor ser un asqueroso mortífago ¿no?

Draco la traspasó con la mirada y apretó las mandubulas.

- Nadie vino por vos sangre sucia, hazte a un lado, lo que nos importa es Potter – sin darle tiempo a recriminar, alzó su varita y un chorro de luz verde se disparó con celeridad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se interpuso y recibió el impacto mortal en su pecho.

Draco Malfoy vio como ella lo miraba con amor a los ojos solo por una fracción de segundos, antes de caer al piso y perder todo rastro de vida en su cuerpo. Sintiéndose morir calló de rodillas y las lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville conjuraron hechizos a más no poder y gritaron, gritaron como nunca lo había hecho, por la muerte de Hermione.

Como formados por filas del ejercito, los mortífagos se abrieron y arrastraron a Draco fuera del alcance de los maleficios.

**OoO**

"_No te preocupes si terminas siendo vos quien acabe conmigo, tarde o temprano lo harías, directa o indirectamente._

_No dejes que nada ni nadie te haga creer que no te perdonaré, porque más allá de todo, yo te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar... ni el hecho de que acabes con mi vida, porque a fin de cuentas odio mi vida, odio el secretismo que la rodea, odio esconderme de la sociedad, odio mi sangre, odio todo, menos nuestro amor..._

_¿Sabes? Ameno suelo verte desde las alturas y se que supiste entenderme, y por más que te dije que no lo haría... te espero Draco, no lo olvides..."_

* * *

Les dejo este One-shoot, que se me vino a la mente mientras entraba en un estado de sueño terrible. La verdad, no se como definirlo, es algo que salió así y como es un one shoot que solo se presentó, no lo quise modificar...

Asique, si les gustó como no, dejénme Reviews que me gustan mucho!!

**_Con cariño:_** Meli!


End file.
